walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 188
Issue 188 is the one-hundred and eighty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 32: Rest In Peace. It was published on February 6, 2019. Plot Mercer prepares to fight Lance and his guards, expecting the other soldiers to support him. Lance, however, snidely tells Mercer to look around. Mercer asks George for help, but not even he is willing. Lance suggests Mercer surrender. At the Hilltop, Maggie and Brianna watch Hershel play. Maggie is worried, so Brianna asks why she didn't go with the expedition. Maggie explains that she doesn't want to be away from Hershel that long. Brianna tries to reassure Maggie, and tells her to trust her men. Maggie replies that it is Pamela that she doesn't trust, and wonders if she should have sent their whole army instead of just one expedition. Brianna tells her that she should do it if she feels like she should. On their way to the Commonwealth, Siddiq's expedition runs into Princess. They call out to her, but she runs away. Jesus and Carl give chase, only to run into a herd of roamers. Jesus is thrown from his horse and is about to be devoured, but Carl saves him by ramming his horse into the herd. As the expedition is trying to escape, Princess shows up and instructs Jesus and Carl to follow her, as she has a place to hide. They duck into a building as Siddiq, Aaron and Dante attempt to lead the herd away. At the Commonwealth jail, Pamela confronts Mercer and expresses how disappointed she is, wondering where Mercer's sense of loyalty is. Mercer furiously questions the Governor's sense of loyalty to him, as under her he was nothing more than a glorified errand boy. Mercer also points out all the times he nearly died for Pamela, and how she never seemed to care. He asserts that Pamela isn't a leader, but a wannabe queen, and that he wasn't going to wait around until she tried to install her "shit-for-brains son" as her successor. Shocked by this revelation, Pamela turns to leave, telling Mercer that he is right where he belongs. Stephanie and Eugene are still repairing the train when their guards inform them that Mercer has been arrested, and that their project is being suspended. Eugene wants to continue working on the train, to which one of the guards tells him that he and Stephanie are free to do so, but that they won't be able to protect them as they are wanted back in town. Rick visits Michonne in her office and informs her of Mercer's arrest. Michonne is none-to-pleased to hear this, as the people are already on the edge of revolt. She points out that while the people don't trust the guards anymore, everyone liked Mercer, but now that the guards have turned against him, the situation is very bad. She states that Elodie told her that the people are already taking sides, and that they could have a full-fledged civil war on their hands soon. Rick is abashed to hear this, as he killed Dwight to prevent that exact thing. Michonne points out that Dwight was only stoking the flames of what was already there, as the hatred the people felt towards the ruling class was present for years. Rick concludes that it's their presence that is tearing the Commonwealth apart, as there was no alternative before they arrived. He wonders how the situation is deteriorating so fast without Dwight, before coming to a sudden realization and asking where Laura is. Meanwhile, the guards are discussing Mercer's arrest in the locker room. Rufus asks George if they're just biding their time, but George tells him to keep his mouth shut before leaving. Outside, he is greeted by Laura, who introduces herself as Mercer's friend, and asks if George is his friend as well. Carl is watching the herd through a window, and notes that they're starting to thin out. Jesus asks Princess what's happening in the Commonwealth, to which she replies that things are getting bad, citing it as the reason she left. Carl wonders why she would just leave, to which she replies that people are dangerous, and that she only joined the expedition because she was desperate and alone for a long time, but the Commonwealth reminded her that she is better off alone. Carl dismisses her claim, asserting that no one is better off alone, and that she secretly wants to be around people, citing this as the reason she saved him and Jesus. She smiles to this, and agrees to leave with them. They go outside and kill some walkers while they wait for the rest of the expedition. She remembers when she used to hope she'd go a day without having to kill a zombie, then a month, and eventually a year. Carl replies that he had already gone a year without killing a zombie, and that he's hoping to get to a point where he doesn't have to kill a zombie for the rest of his life. When the rest of the expedition returns, Siddiq informs them that they've managed to redirect the herd away from the Commonwealth and towards the abandoned train yard where they first met Lance. Meanwhile, Eugene and Stephanie are still working on the train, oblivious to the herd closing in on them. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Paul Monroe *Brianna *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Dante *Laura *Juanita Sanchez *Lance Hornsby *Stephanie *Pamela Milton *George *Rufus *Mercer *Jerome *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths *2 horses Trivia * Last appearance of Rufus. (Unknown) * Last appearance of the Hilltop Colony. Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise